That new club opened tonight
by Axel Jeevas
Summary: Its a lot of crossovers but the title should tell you something. The middle section of the club is a calm bar area and not many people are in there. The left area is a strip area. The right area is a waiter food place where well CRAZY things go on in there. Please Read and review if you want me to continue!1st ch. is Junjou romantica,Sekaii Ichi Hatsukoi,Durarara!, and Death note


Crossover of Junjou Romantica, Durarara!, Sekaii Ichi Hatsukoi, Death Note and More later…..  
By: Piko Neko Neko1  
Usagi, Shizou, Takano, Mello, L and some other people were going to the newest club that just opened up. They didn't know but their partners were there too. Misaki was getting drunk from a dare that Onodera dared him. Onodera said "You must drink 3 more Kinky drinks then the dare is done!" Misaki has already drank to much and said in a hiccupping voice "Imma to drunk n I have school tommoroe!" Misaki fell asleep and then Izaya laughed and said "He's so drunk but not as drunk as Shizu-san! Hey! SHIZU-SAN~!" Usagi, Shizou, Takano, Mello, L and the rest showed up.  
Shizou face palmed himself and said "Why'd did you follow me, AGAIN?" Izaya laughed and then jumped on the couch that everyone at the club was avoiding for some reason. Shizou and the rest tried going to the back but there were guys pole dancing and the guys were all blushing and having nosebleeds for the strippers that barely had anything on. They went to the front and there were guys making out and grabbing guys ass's and saying "Can I have a round with you pretty boy" or grabbing them entirely and then making out with them.  
They quickly went back to the middle where it was calm and like a normal club. Usagi saw Misaki and instantly went to him and tried waking him up Misaki woke up and said "Hey sexy sannnnnnnn. Imma drunke. Ha-ha hiccup!" Usagi sighed and smiled. He whispered to Misaki so no one could hear "You wanna have some fun Misaki tonight on the bed?" Misaki opened his eyes and then looked Usagi in the eye and said "What did you say?" Usagi said it again and Misaki laughed and said "Of course but go easy but make sure you don't go to easy I want to feel everything. Hiccup." Usagi blushed a little and said "Don't I always drunke?" Misaki got up and stumbled over to Izaya and fell asleep leaning on Izaya's shoulder.  
Izaya grabbed his drink and was about to drink it but Shizou grabbed it and said "No alcohol for you Izaya-kun." Izaya rolled his eyes and when Shizou turned around Izaya slapped Shizou's ass. "Hey Shizu-san~ I slapped your pretty fucking ass whatcha gonna do?" Shizou turned around and said "You want to know what I'm gonna do?" Izaya shoved Misaki off the couch and said "Whatcha gonna do Shizu-san~?" Misaki got up and crawled to the bar. He then Tapped on Usagi's shoulder and said "They're gunna hiccup fiiiggghhhhhhtttttt."  
Usagi looked over at Shizou and Izaya. Shizou had his glasses off and then Izaya leaned to Shizou's face and then both their noses were touching each others. Izaya put his arms around Shizou's neck and then Shizou noticed Everyone watching them so he said In Izaya's ear so no one else could hear "Not right now baby we have a audience." Izaya started pouting and then said to everyone else "HEY! Stop watching us you little-mmph!" Shizou suddenly kissed Izaya and then Izaya brought him down to the couch. Everyone looked away and put in their MP3's. Shizou asked for entrance with his tongue and Izaya opened his mouth wide for Shizou.  
Misaki fell asleep but now he was up. He got up and got on the counter and said "Imma a drunke so imma gunna strip now ca'se imma teird and for my sexy-sannnnnnnnn! Her' I gooooooooooo!" Misaki took off his shirt and started dancing. Usagi laughed his ass off and then saw some strippers come in the room. The strippers saw Misaki and said " Hey you on the bar, you want to work for Pole Dancing? It pays you $100 dollars every 30 minutes." Misaki said "SURE! Th'ts gunna beeeee FUN! Do WE get Uniforms?" The strippers nodded and said "Come back here at 12:00 am to get you started when its not busy. Oh what's your name by the way?" Misaki laughed and smiled. He said "Imma Misaki! Imma drunk and imma teird and nowere falling!….bam!" Misaki fell off the bar and Usagi caught him.  
Mello saw Matt's Mob of a hair in the Strippers area and ran in. He bumped into Matt and Matt quickly said "I was looking for the bathroom Mello, nothing more!" Mello grabbed his shoulders and was about to yell at Matt but decided not to. He said instead "It's fine but you'll be begging for the yelling later, in BED." Matt's face turned white and then he was scared. Was Mello going to make him bleed again in the ass?! Matt said in a whispery scared voice "Really Mello, I was looking for the bathroom really." He had his head pointed to the floor and then suddenly Mello kissed Matt and then turned it deeply.

Matt moaned in the kiss and now during the kissing Mello groped Matt's ass. Matt put his arms around Mello's neck and then Mello put Matt on a table. Matt looked up at Mello from the table and Matt shoot Mello this kind of look Mello-you-better-not-stop-or-I-will-make-you-continue-! Mello said "I won't hurt you Matt but tell me the truth of why you came in here, okay?" Matt nodded and then kissed Mello on the lips. Mello kissed back. Matt sighed and said "I was looking for the bathroom and someone started flirting with me and groped my ass and I was going to run to you but you ran into me. That's the truth I swear, cross my heart hope to-"

"Don't you dare say die I don't want you to die." Mello said quickly. Matt nodded and said "Hope to stick a CHOCOLATE cupcake in my eye." Mello laughed and said "Come on lets go back to the bar before that groper comes back and before I start getting hard for you, Mattie-kun." Matt blushed and jumped on Mello's back when he turned around. Mello laughed and then piggy backed Matt into the bar. They quickly stopped when the strippers spotted them, Shizuo and Izaya were making out L and Light were yelling at each other and Usagi was staring into Misakis drunk eyes. Takano and Ritsu were nowhere to be fond, were they in the bathroom?


End file.
